justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Orangespark24/50 problems with Just Dance 2020
LAST BLOG POST OF THE DECADE (This is inspired by ABrandonToThePast, who makes those videos about Pokémon games. A few problems are sarcastic.) Just Dance 2020 recently hit the shelves, and the fans had pretty mixed feelings about it. Many people loved it, but another part of the community hated it. While the game is good, it had a lot of problems, so let's see them! 1: One of the most important problems is that there was no Wii U version, even though there was a very bad Wii version, so why? 2: There was only one song from the seventies, which isn't in the Wii copies, so that means that the Wii has no 70s songs and only three songs from the 1900s. 3: In general, there were only 4 songs from the 1900s, only 5 songs before the 2000s, and only 7 before the 2010s. Too little. Instead, there were 17 songs from 2019 (excluding Kids Mode), A little too much. 4: The game featured the infamous and now irrelevant Baby Shark, which almost everybody hated. 50problems with 2020.JPG|Little did we know what was coming in the future 5: Since I just linked it, Can Can. It's bad. I don't wanna talk about it... 6: I Like It's P2 Looks like she's stripping, and the two male coaches are suspiciously close to her... DEMONETIZED 7: While some of the backgrounds were amazing, many were bad and average, like Kruzhit, Le Bal Masqué, Keep In Touch, Infernal Galop, The Time, and Just An Illusion, just to name a few. 8: Skibidi was introduced, and its first move lasts for 39 seconds. Said routine has just 2 main moves except for the gold moves. I know it makes for a good meme... but it's bad. 9: All-Stars mode was introduced, but it was handed completely wrongly! The songs were a very small amount, and the selection was also pretty weird. Just look as those completely right comments, since they also represent what I think about it. 50 problems 2020 dragoon.JPG 50 problems 2020 Xxdenmexx.JPG 50 problems 2020 SFPR.JPG 50 problems 2020 TGP.JPG 50 problems 2020 CWM.JPG 50 problems 2020 SPF.JPG 10: Add to that that the song that gets unlocked is High Hopes, which is boring. Its choreo is terrible, and it looks like they just focused on the looks! It does look good, but... eh... it's just not so good. 11: I already mentioned the backgrounds, but I think that Talk's background is BAD. It's literally just the song's name in different colors... and that's it. While I like the 3D graphics and wish they did it more, they could have just gone all out, instead of writing TALK and flipping it around. 12: The demo had Fancy Footwork, one of the best songs in the game. But it didn't work, and instead of fixing the glitch that caused it to not work, they just replaced it with Talk. 13: OVERUSED JOKE ALERT God Is A Woman's coach looks like a spoon, I can hear her saying "Oh no, that fatty's about to stick me in a kid's mouth" (Even tho this sounds like what a pedo's genital member would say.) In all seriousness though, I get that they were trying to experiment with new materials, but if a seated alt's better than the original (Even though GIAW's alt was amazing), you might wanna reconsider it. Spoon.png 14: Not only that, but in Skibidi she doesn't dance like all the other coaches do, but goes away! Who does this his f§ck^ng entitled beech think she is? 15: The song Tel Aviv, a song named after the capital of an unexistent country, is illegal to play in Saudi Arabia and Iraq. 16: About Tel Aviv, The background in its square, as well as its album background, is not actually in the routine! 17: Taki Taki's coach kinda looks like a thinner Black Widow ripoff... 18: On Con Calma's square, the two coaches have bulges, and that's furrybait. 19: Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode.Kids Mode. 20: Two Kids Mode Routines, Freeze Please and Mini Yo School, were nightmare fuel. 21: The demo version included a great amount of two songs, even though there was a third bonus song! It was Let's Groove. From JD2016. Used to represent JDU. It isn't even on AllStars. 22: The country exclusives were really not that great, Djadja had a pretty lackluster choreo, Kruzhit felt incomplete and 10000 luchtballonen was just... bad. 23: I Don't Care's background was a neighborhood with coaches, which was great. However, they aren't actual JD coaches, and with this being the ICONIC REPRESENTATION OF THE WHOLE SERIES AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, it was pretty disappointing. Even tho I see coaches that look like: Blow Your Mind (Mwah), a woman who looks like a cross between Jump In The Line (P1) and Hit The Road Jack (P2), a thinner Feel So Right, Uptown Funk C1 and You're The First, The Last, My Everything (P4). 24: Ok, why does Ethan have creepy eyes that give JD3 a run for its money on the PAL cover? S2UP41 pal.png|Look... 25: A problem I see with this game is that some songs with great graphics had mediocre choreos. Kill This Love, Taki Taki, God Is A Woman (except for the spoon headdress), I Like It, Everybody, FANCY, Con Altura, OTR alt, KTL alt, IATB alt, and Bangarang Alt were all victims of this. 26: Everybody's cover. It sounds like ravey stoners in a knock off misrepresentative movie singing. 27: Some choreos were just bland, like Get Busy (btw stream KOYOTIE, she is amazing.) or FANCY, which looked like a workout routine for 65-year-old sleepless people. 28: Cardi Bi**h is back with two fecal songs that didn't get decent routines. 29: Many things that should have happened, here is a list I made 50 problems 2020 Edoardo.JPG 30: They scrapped two of the most requested songs for the game, Sucker and Boy With Luv. 31: The squares of some of the songs look terrible... Especially Bangarang 32: Taki Taki, one of the most requested songs and one of the most famous, had a classic routine with great graphics but a crappy choreo, and a terrible alt. 33: Not only that, but Taki Taki's alt is also prehistorically incorrect since it has cavemen and dinosaurs together. 34: bad guy's coach has no right arm on its square and no outline on her legs. Her right hand also looks like a curly chip. 35: On the topic of hands, I Like It's P3's hand on its square looks like a flamingo-pigeon. It even has an eye! I Like It P3.png 36: As already said, the Wii version is terrible, and it looks like they didn't have time to make an actual version! Like, look at this comment here 50 problems 2020 Xxdenmexx 2.JPG 37: 10.000 luchtballonen looks like it was made with stock photos and videos. 38: Kruzhit's P2 looks bored while doing the song's choreo. 39: Le Bal Masqué, Just An Illusion, and Everybody are all covered, but their autodances play the original audios 40: Many backgrounds aren't even places, like Le Bal Masqué or Bad Guy's Alt 41: Yet again, no All I Want For Christmas Is You 42: On the sticker page, the icons for the games have parts of the PAL cover. Since the dancer for Let's Get It Started and an unknown dancer were on the JD2 cover, they are displayed! The same goes for JD3, where unknown coaches or beta versions of other coaches are displayed. 43: The stickers themselves were pretty random, even though the idea of playing a song 3 times to unlock a sticker is pretty cool. 44: Many avatars were scrapped, including one of my favorite avatars, Fancy's P2's avatar. 45: Too many routines had the godawful panda and the equally godawful reindeer, which ruin perfectly good songs. 46: The sunglasses in La Respuesta's P2's avatar are very off-center! 47: They tried to use the official choreo in Kill This Love's alt and failed miserably. 48: Many extreme backgrounds are just kaleidoscope versions of the classic version's background, making me think that they were too lazy to make a background 49: Many of the teasers were very obvious and had no subtlety, and only based themselves off of the routine. The most blatant is the abysmal Bassa Sababa And the most important thing... 50: Why are there too many sunglasses?!?!?!?!? Overall, Just Dance 2020 is good, and it was pretty hard to come up with a list of problems, even though some of those were obvious. But until next time, Bye! Category:Blog posts